After The Shikon No Tama
by Crazy-Mango-Chick1
Summary: After the destruction of the Shikon No Tama, InuYasha never thought he could love another woman... until Raine came along. Leaving her time with many changes, she comes to Feudal Japan. What will she find there?
1. The Shikon No Tama, Finally Completed

 (A/N) Hey people. This is my first Fanfic so go easy on me. I hope it goes alright. In the beginning you see InuYasha and folk but you won't see them for a while after that. Just be patient.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… unfortunately *huggles InuYasha plushie***

(A/N) = Author Note, you don't have to read them if you don't want to.

~ = Locations

_Italic_ = Thoughts

**Summary:** After the destruction of the Shikon No Tama InuYasha never thought he could love another woman... until Raine came along. Leaving her time with many changes, she comes to Feudal Japan. What will she find there?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AFTER THE SHIKON NO TAMA **

 By Crazy-Mango-Chick

Chapter 1

The Shikon No Tama, Finally Completed

~Feudal Japan~

Kagome stared at the incomplete Shikon No Tama in her left hand. After having a weak demon swallow it, it had reconnected itself. But there was a single shard missing. She absently rolled the object in her right hand around between her fingers. The object was the last shard. 

InuYasha and the others stared at her. Finally, InuYasha got impatient and shouted, "Are you going to do it or do I have to?" 

Kagome frowned at InuYasha's impatience and said, "Alright already!" _Impatient jerk _She slowly put the jewel shard in the little dent. _Please, let us make our wish now; Before someone interferes. A white light came around the cracks until the cracks disappeared entirely. Suddenly, the white light burst out from the now completed jewel and formed around Kagome and everyone around her. _What the--? What's happening?!_ Thought Kagome._

_CHIKUSHOU!_ Thought InuYasha _We've_ already had to go through all this trouble of putting the jewel together! NOW what do we have to do?!?!__

~White Nothingness~ (A/N I had no idea what to call it ^_^;;)

They all look around. Everything around them is white. But they cannot distinguish boundaries. They didn't know where the ground ended and the sky began. They seemed to be floating in the air. 

Miroku put on a mischievous grin and thought to himself _I wonder if our senses or still intact…I'll just check_. He walked over to Sango with an innocent look on his face before he groped her. _At least THAT sense is intact _"Itaii" @_@ _Ouch, that sense is still intact_. Miroku has a large red handprint on his face while Sango has a perturbed look on hers. "Miroku you BAKA!" She shouted.

-_-;; "Hopeless lecher…. when will he change his ways?" InuYasha sighed. Shippou walked around, "What is this? Where are we? How are we going to get back?" He sat down with his little tail drooping and started to cry.

Kagome sat down next to Shippou and started patting his back in a motherly way. "Don't worry; I think we'll be ok."

The Shikon No Tama appeared in front of them all, floating midair. A loud voice filled the room. They could not tell where it was coming from. It was a monotone voice, and it was expressionless. The only thing they could truly distinguish was that is sounded like a woman's voice. "You five have put me, the Sacred Jewel (A/N another name for the Shikon No Tama) back together and you want your wish. Whatever it is that you wish for, remember. There will consequences. Now tell me, what is it that you wish?"

Everyone in the group knew what was to be their wish but none had the courage to speak. Then, Kagome stood up and with a smile on her face she said, "Our wish is to have the Shikon No Tama destroyed, permanently."

The voice chuckled, which was eerie since it didn't show any emotion. Laughter is supposed to be filled with joy but this one was filled with nothing. "It can be done, but at a cost. And only one of you can pay the price. The one person is Kagome. She is the only one among you who carries that wish only. Sango wishes to use me to get her brother back. InuYasha wants to be full demon. Shippou wants to get his father back. And Miroku wishes to be surrounded in women." 

_I wonder what the "cost" is. Could it really be so high that Kagome is the only one able to pay it?_ Everyone but Kagome thought. Kagome took a step forward with not even the slightest hint of fear on her face. _It must be destiny. I have to pay the price, no matter what it is… but what IS it?_ "What is the price? I will do anything but I want to know what it is."

There was a silence that seemed to last forever. Then, the voice spoke. The voice said, "The price is….."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter: **The Ultimate Price and Raine's Quest Begins

**Vocabulary: **

Chikushou: Shit/Damn

Itaii: Ouch

Baka: Idiot

I hope you like the story so far. This is only the beginning though. I just had to put down a cliffhanger. I wanted to see what people thought of me so far and if I should just give up (even though that'd be AWFUL). I think I wrote the right things for each of the characters. Like Miroku's little scheme ^_^ Feel free to send reviews. It'd be nice to know someone is reading this. Tell me what you like and don't like. And also put down some suggestions. I need encouragement! 

**Crazy-Mango-Chick**


	2. The Ultimate Price and Raine’s Quest Beg...

Hey people. Gomen nasai… I didn't mean for it to take so long. I just... let's put it this way, things are complicated over here. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters… sadly. 

(A/N) = Author Note, you don't have to read them if you don't want to.

~ = Locations

_Italic_ = Thoughts

**Summary:** After the destruction of the Shikon No Tama InuYasha never thought he could love another woman... until Raine came along. Leaving her time with many changes, she comes to Feudal Japan. What will she find there?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After the Shikon No Tama**

By Crazy-Mango-Chick

Chapter 2

The Ultimate Price and Raine's Quest Begins

**~Recap~**

_I wonder what the "cost" is. Could it really be so high that Kagome is the only one able to pay it?_ Everyone but Kagome thought. Kagome took a step forward with not even the slightest hint of fear on her face. _It must be destiny. I have to pay the price, no matter what it is… but what IS it?_ "What is the price? I will do anything but I want to know what it is."

There was a silence that seemed to last forever. Then, the voice spoke. The voice said, "The price is….."

~White Nothingness~ (A/N Still haven't found a name for it ^__^;;)

The voice said, "The price is… your life, Kagome." 

"CHIKUSHOU!!!!!" InuYasha shouted. "You're kidding me, right?" Everyone else was thinking the same thing. No one wanted to lose Kagome. After their travels together, they became their own little family.

"She's so young! Kagome is only 16! She CAN'T lose her life now. She hasn't really lived!" screamed Sango. "I… we… we can't lose her!" 

Shippou started to bawl when the voice said, "It is indeed true and sad. But there are some benefits. You have the choice to reincarnate her, give her a mark so you can identify her, give her an object that she will forever carry around, make a first name for her and even bring her to Feudal Japan if you'd like. That way she'll be with you in exactly a year."

_But it won't be the same… _InuYasha thought _This__ is the woman I love… No one could replace her. "Will she be aware of her past life?" He asked. "Will she be the same person she is now?"_

There was a short silence and then the voice spoke once more. "I am sorry, but she will not be aware of her past life. There is still a small chance that she will have the same personality though. But that is indeed a small chance."

Miroku spoke in a calm voice, "We should not do this. We can just try our best to protect the jewel. To lose Kagome… would be like loosing a sister... it would be-" 

The voice interrupted Miroku, "This choice belongs to no one but Kagome. Let her make her choice for it is, after all, her life."

Kagome, the entire time had been staring at her feet. After considering every aspect of the offer she said, "I will take the offer. We can't let the jewel be defiled ever again. This is our chance to get rid of it forever, so we have no choice but to take the offer. When I do die, I will go as a peaceful spirit. I won't be like Kikyo. I'm ok with this choice of mine. Plus, he said I can even come back. Isn't that good enough?"

InuYasha walked up to Kagome. Pure love shone in his eyes. He closed his eyes and kissed her; holding her close to deepen the kiss. After what seemed like forever, he broke off the kiss. He held onto her hand and looked into her eyes. "Kagome, I can never let you go. I don't care what happens; I just can't let you die." (A/N I'm not that great at love scenes. But hey, that's my opinion.)

"InuYasha…." Kagome said sadly. "I have to. Gomen nasai. Um, Sacred Jewel… lady? After I die, can I be reincarnated?"

"Yes, now what do you wish for her first name to be?" the Sacred Jewel asked.

"It has to be something memorable" says Sango.

"Raine" said Kagome. "I want her name to be Raine."

_Raine__, what a nice name. Thought InuYasha._

"Good, now what do you want her birthmark to be?" asked the Sacred Jewel.

"How about a heart? Just on the right of her-" SLAP! Miroku had a new red handmark on his face. 

"Baka hentai houshi." Sango grumbled. 

"OOH!" said Shippou. "How about an arrow?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes Shippou, it'll be an arrow and She'll have it on her right hand on her pointer finger."

"Ok, so she'll be named Raine and have an arrow shaped birthmark on her pointer finger. Now, what do you want the object to be? Remember, she will carry it with her everywhere. Make it something special" said the voice.

InuYasha stepped forward. "I-I've been saving this for a while, but I guess it'll be for your reincarnation instead of you." He handed Kagome a necklace with a gold chain and a jade dog.

"Kirei… arigato!" said Kagome. "Sacred Jewel, I would like this to be the object."

The necklace was lifted into the air. After a second of floating there, it disappeared. "So now that that's done with, I will tell you a bit more. Your choices will reflect a bit on what Raine will be like. Raine describes how her movements would be like. They will be as smooth as water. The arrow shaped birthmark will give her a natural talent for archery. Lastly, the jade dog necklace will make her a friendly, active and charismatic person. Before you die, I will allow you to say goodbye to those who are here. A few seconds before you die, you will feel a large amount of pain and you will most likely scream. But after that you'll have a sense of peace around you. You may say your goodbyes now." 

Kagome looked at her friends sadly. But her eyes showed no fear of what was to happen. They had been through so much, and now to have to say goodbye… she just never really thought about that. "I-I'll miss all of you. Just let my incarnate feel welcome… ne? InuYasha, tell my mom everything okay? Daijobu. I'm ready… to die." 

"This will hurt a good deal Kagome. Have no regrets and you will live happily in Heaven." said the Sacred Jewel. 

A medium blue orb formed around Kagome. She stood still and gazed out at her friends. Her smile was determined yet filled with sadness at the same time. Suddenly, bright lightning bolts seemed to appear. But they were between Kagome and the orb's sides. Instead of the bolts going down into Kagome, the bolts were coming from Kagome into the orb. Somehow, she stayed up, but her screams could be heard loud and clear. Her eyes seemed empty because her pupils were so small. That continued for about 10 seconds. The blue orb slowly disappeared. When it had disappeared entirely, Kagome slumped to the ground. 

"KAGOME!!" InuYasha yelled as he rushed to her side. He sat next to her and held her up with his arms.

"Itaii…" Kagome said weakly. "Gomen nasai… InuYasha…"

InuYasha stared wide-eyed at Kagome. "You… you can't die! Not now! I- … I LOVE YOU!" 

Kagome stared lovingly up at InuYasha. "I… love… you… Inu-… ya-… sha." With that, she closed her eyes and died. 

InuYasha's tears fell lightly on Kagome's peaceful face. "This… this can't be… NO!!!!" 

~Minutes later in Kagome's era~

A baby comes into the world, unknowing of its fate. The mother looks at the baby and says without thinking, "Let's name her Raine. That's your name little one. Raine Whisperwind." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter: **Back to Feudal Japan!

**Vocabulary: **

Gomen nasai: I'm really sorry

Chikushou: Shit/Damn

Baka: Stupid/Idiot

Hentai: Perverted

Houshi: Monk

Kirei: Beautiful

Itaii: Ouch

Tell me what you think of my story! Love it? Hate it? Think it should burn in Hell forever? Tell me what you think!

**Crazy-Mango-Chick**


End file.
